Mr Brightside
by ThatNintendoFangirl
Summary: Luigi decides one night that it's been long enough. All bets are off...until his other half decides to screw up his subtle approach. Emotions are just so hard to hide, aren't they? Luigi/LxDaisy
1. Mis

**A/N: Warning- M for**** sexual themes and language**

**Characters**: © Nintendo.

**Inspired By: **Mr. Brightside-The Killers

-I have some weird 3rd omnipresent person thingy going on here Don't ask me why I wrote this. Imma hit you if you do. :P

-Part 1-

* * *

_x.x.x.x_

Tonight was the night; the night he was finally going to get rid of any insecurities, any doubt, anything that was holding him back and preventing him from letting his guard down completely. The very thought of not going through with this…speaking up and admitting after all of those bittersweet moments was enough to keep him focused on one thing and one thing only.

Spirits were beginning to get extremely high as the sun started to hide behind the hills of the countryside not too far away from town. Back there, the night was just beginning on a different note with upbeat live music, rounds of drinks on the house, good laughs and just plain old having fun for once. The music began to fade away as the two walked further and further away from the festivities, wanting a more private area.

Tonight…was different to say in the least. Tonight, he concluded, should end on a different note other than a killer hangover and fuzzy memories that will never become clear. Plus, he didn't want to risk getting completely embarrassed by his brother by social networking...who always seemed to get a picture of him at the most awkward of moments. He wanted this to go as planned and, so far, it was going great…eh, somewhat.

Tonight, he couldn't believe, tonight he was taking a seemingly intoxicated Princess Daisy home. With _him._

Luigi looked behind him for a split second to see that Toad Square was almost completely out of sight, only to look back at Daisy who ran ahead of him, skipping along the cobblestones leading the way to the Mario Bros.' small house, giggling wildly.

"_**C'MON WEEGEE, YA SLOWPOKE!"**_

"Hey!" Luigi couldn't help but to smile a bit, quickening his pace, "What happened to just walking? !"

"Ppft! Walking is _boooring!" _Daisy stopped for a second to roll her eyes at the green-plumber's ignorance, "And if you don't hurry up, we won't even have time!"

"Time? Time for what?"

"Oh…" the orange-clad princess turned around and smirked ".._yoooou 'know..~" _Daisy giggled again and continued to tease Luigi who had no choice but to chase after her towards the house.

Luigi began to realize the sudden change in the situation. He hadn't planned on the brunette getting _drunk. _He reasoned that he'd just let her sleep it off…just to avoid anything that could happen to her. In the meantime, all he worried about was what was going to happen when they finally got inside. There wasn't much to do…perhaps they could just lay down on the couch and watch a couple of movies to pass the time until they got tired or bored.

"Daisy, you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Am not!" the girl retorted, "I have perfect coordination!" the orange-clad princess continued to twirl around in front of him, her summer dress flaring out in all directions. Only the cool spring breeze could stop her. Reluctantly, she walked back over to Luigi, who was still in a daze from watching her, and slid her hand with his, just wanting a bit of warmth on her exposed shoulders. Surprised, he almost pulled his hand away.

Luigi recomposed himself. He couldn't be so hesitant to touch her anymore, "So…I'm assuming you're done?"

"Meh…for now." Daisy suddenly sounded worn out as the aftereffects from the festivities started to hit her.

Slowly, he entwined his fingers around hers and grasped Daisy's hand gently and allowed himself to breathe when she responded with a tight squeeze.

"Ugh, I'm getting a headache...I didn't drink that much…did I?"

"Well..ah-"

"'Course I didn't. It was_ probably_ that stupid band that was playing, hehe."

Luigi looked up to the darkening skies, "Well, you can lie down until you feel better. We'll be home in just a second." He begged to differ about how much the princess had that night. He knew she couldn't handle alcohol well. It would only take two or three until the effects started showing. Nevertheless, they had fun. _She_ had fun and that's what mattered the most to the plumber. He was tired of seeing her completely stressed over trivial issues and was glad that Daisy could finally catch a break for the first time in what seemed like a long while.

He wanted to be able to make her as happy and giddy as she was then more often, excluding the martinis of course. He wanted to be with her and it killed him to know that Daisy considered him as 'just a close friend.'

Then, he remembered.

Luigi abruptly pulled his hand away. He wasn't dating her!

Daisy looked up, a bit offended, "What? You don't wanna hold hands anymore, Weeg?" she wasn't frowning; she was a bit surprised at the sudden reaction.

The Mario brother ran the hand they were linked with through his dark brown hair out of nervousness. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her. He didn't want to do anything that would make him _think_ he was taking advantage of her while she was in that state of mind.

He sighed, "….you..really need to lie down for awhile."

In protest, the brunette snatched Luigi's hand again and put her head on his shoulder, "But I don't wanna just _lay down" _she whined, "I wanted to stay out there for awhile!"

"B-but back there you were just…" the tinge of blush that started to show on his cheeks disappeared, "Nevermind…like I said, Dais, you're going to." He replied, lightheartedly.

"…alright, Lou-eegie~" Daisy smiled, "Under _one_ condition, though."

"And what might-a that be?"

"You're going to keep me company and lie next to me. Alright?" she turned around and hugged him, burying her head into his chest, sighing "It's no fun being alone on a Saturday night."

* * *

.x.x.x.x.

_Only a few hours later.._

A mixture of excitement, anticipation, and stomach-churning nervousness started to race through his body as he settled down next to the desert princess. The temptation was there; the opportunity was there; his fantasy. Right there. Right next to him, her chest gently going up and down; her deep blue eyes fluttering every few seconds or so to readjust her position; each time easing herself closer and closer into Luigi's chest, the sweet smell of her hair, her soft skin, everything was just so perfect about her and she didn't even know... it almost made his heart stop every time.

He didn't know what to do…should he stay there? She seemed to just enjoy being with him. Maybe he shouldn't get so close to her; how would she react if he decided to hold her? Could he? He desperately wanted to but- _Dammit, why-_

"..Hey…?" Daisy mumbled, "Hey, Lou?"

"Huh?" Luigi snapped out of his thoughts..which was a good thing too; he was getting pretty sick of arguing with himself on how to show a bit of affection towards the princess he wasn't exactly in a relationship with in the first place. "What's wrong?"

"I just...need to get a glass of water or something…" she smiled softly, "I'm a bit better now."

"Oh..sure!" Luigi allowed Daisy to sit up, "Sure, I'll go ahead and get some for you-"

"I know where the kitchen and cups are. I'm fine," the orange-clad tomboy laughed under her breath, "The whole purpose of me even visiting the Mushroom Kingdom was so that I could actually do some stuff on my own for once…and, well, getting a break too." Daisy slid off of the couch and stood up

Luigi's face became pink, embarrassed at himself about forgetting how independent she was, "Right…are you sure?" he tried again.

"I'm fine, geez, Lou!" Really, she was. The drunken-phase had subsided and she was able to think more clearly. The only thing bothering her was a slight headache and a dry mouth. Besides that, all was well…not including the tension between them.

She was waiting for Luigi to go on ahead and put his arms around her. She loved being close to him; she wanted to be held by the Italian… but he was being too much of a dorky gentleman to even realize that she didn't want to be 'just friends' anymore, Daisy figured. Getting up was the best thing she could do. If he didn't hurry up, she'd be the one asking.

On impulse, Luigi found himself following behind her, "How about after this, we watch a movie?" _Why aren't you making a move already? ! Quit stalling, dumbass! _

"Um…sure? I guess.." she shrugged as she was entering the kitchen space, "I mean..we could watch the old Halloween movies if you-"

"Daisy, can I ask you something?" Luigi spat out quickly to the point it was almost impossible to understand. '_What am I doing? ?'_

The brunette raised an eyebrow and put her hand that was reaching for the top cabinets down, "Wha?"

Luigi was suddenly motivated again after almost a full four hours of putting it off. It was basically now or never from this point, "I…need to tell you something. I've been holding back this whole time**." **

Daisy was puzzled. Sure…Luigi was known for being spontaneous but.."Luigi-"

Luigi took both of her hands into his own and looked down for a second, "I…I know this is out of the blue and everything. And I act like such a fool around you, but all of this time…" his voice trailed off. He couldn't speak; why couldn't he do something else to get his point across? He didn't want to talk.

The two were up against the countertop, almost chest to chest at this point. The light in the kitchen was dimmed; the only source of light that was even coming in was the light from the rising moon in the window creating patterns on the wood floors and the stove light.

Daisy's face began to grow hot. If he was going to do what she thought…

She held on to Luigi tighter. The feeling of longing started to manifest inside of her.

Something in the latter was developing stronger and stronger. Impulse; that's all it was. A desire that was beginning to get hard to control any longer. There was no point in holding back. None. All he wanted to do was to be able to love the woman he stood by all of this time. In a fraction of a second, the phrase "actions speak louder than words" came true. He closed his eyes, leaned in and his lips connected with hers for the first time.

The desert princess wrapped her arms around him as the sensation told the younger brother to move his hands down to her waist and to continue. Deeper and deeper into bliss; He was entranced by how amazing she tasted, the smell of her hair and the perfection…and the fact that she was actually kissing back. She was, she wanted him almost as much as he wanted her.

Almost.

He was holding back again. He didn't want to go fast, he didn't want to even think about whether or not it would get that far. And yet, his mind began to cloud at the possibility. He started to take over and kiss her; hungrily. He wanted her, and this time, he was going to make sure that he got her. He bit her lip, hard…a bit too hard, making Daisy pull back in alarm, placing a hand on the love-bite and blush furiously.

"Lou…" thinking that she just ended the sweet moment felt a pang of utter embarrassment, "L-Luigi.."

He licked his lips and smirked at her, "I'm sorry, Princess..was that too rough?" he kissed her bottom lip lightly, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

The orange-clad tomboy's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of his own.

'_It's only a play of the_-' was as far her train of thought got to. He'd already pulled her back in once again. Once again to get more of the brunette beauty he finally got a chance to be with alone.

Luigi couldn't understand what was happening. One second he had the love of his life in his arms and the next-

….oh _crap._

'_**Hey-! HEY! ! Get your hands off of her! What the hell are you doing, you dirty son of a-!'**_

'_What does it look like I'm doing, eh? Loser, I'm doing you a favor and showing you how it's __**supposed **__to be done.'_

* * *

.x.x.x.x.

_Now I'm falling asleep.._

_And she's calling a cab._

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag.._

_Luigi's eyes snapped open only to be greeted with surrounding darkness that was all too familiar. Every time he ended up in this space was just another cold reminder that he wasn't always in control. That space held a secret that had to be kept. _

_..Sometimes the secret got out…_

"_**How many times do I have to tell you? ! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"**_

_Yeah. Okay. He had what most people would call a 'dark side'. That was old news to him. He showed up every now and again to pester him about his failures, his suppressed jealousy, past grudges-and, on a good day, tries to make deals with him. But, Luigi avoids every single one of the doppleganger's tricks and usually ends up fighting him off 'lest he ended up taking over his body. That's how life was for him now ever since the Void no longer showed in the skies. He knew this; he knew he had to do his best and act so as to not to get the others worried. And he was doing a pretty damn good job at it too. _

_No one who was involved and knew what happened had any suspicion that perhaps the after-effects of the secretary's hypnosis still had a hold on the younger brother._

_The way that his other half was able to get to him now was through dreams, under immense pressure, and a blow to the head..that usually resulted in an immediate personality change if it happened. But, __**none **__of this occurred. He was wide awake, he was ready and trying to keep his cool…and he wasn't being a total klutz around the princess._

_He thought he had this situation under control._

"_Says WHO? ! You keep talking as if you and I aren't the same damn person! Which, unfortunately for me, happens to be such. I'm stuck here while you completely screw up everything…again!"_

…_What was he thinking? ! He knew already that Mr. L had an eye on Daisy from the very day the princess and the plumber met and he took her home with him running the risk of this guy showing up. And…now? _

_Luigi wasn't prepared for a fight. _

"_I don't know what you mean by 'screwing up'" Luigi frowned, "I just wanted to get my point across, not take advantage of her! I haven't even asked her! She's not even my girlfriend-what do you expect me to-"_

"_Ppft. __**Grow up.**__" Mr. L rolled his eyes at the plumber, "Why didn't you just screw her and 'ask her out' like a child later? She's been wanting it all night."__He said half-sarcastically and half serious._

"_Because..! I'm not you! For the last time, I'm __**NOT YOU!**__ I would never do that!" Luigi spat, "Mr. L, that's...this is going too far." Luigi sighed. He had strong feelings for the desert princess, yes. That was obvious. Still! He just wanted his body back!_

_The thief really wasn't fazed by Luigi's disapproval, "Well…too bad for you then." He suppressed a chuckle, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."_

_Luigi glared, "As Grambi as my witness, you won't lay a hand on her! Daisy won't fall for it. I know she won't." he ranted. "As soon as she-"_

"_Isn't it a bit too late for that, Luigi?"_

"_You wish it's too late." _

"_No…I think it's a bit too late to determine that." He decided to taunt him, "Don't you wish you were me right now? Be honest. Luigi, she's the most beautiful woman that I've laid eyes on. I'm glad I get to have fun with her." L got face to face with his now furious counterpart, "Why do I love her? You've already said it; she's amazing, she's bold and brave. She's got this spunk that can turn any man on."_

_L's hands started to electrify. "And you don't goddamn deserve her."_

.x.x.x.x.

* * *

-To be Continued-

-TNFG


	2. Taken

**A/N:** Laziness and procrastination at its best. I've been derping over Hetalia lately. By the way, thanks to everyone, especially Verran for giving an insightful review. :D

Pshhh this is kinda short but if I don't update I'm gonna forget. So it's gonna be three parts instead of two. Sorry! :P

-Part Two: "Taken"

* * *

.x.x.x.x.

_What came was pain._

_**Pain.**_

_White hot blistering pain-every single inch of his body was on fire. It had to be. He'd never felt a sensation like this; there was no way it could have been anything else other than someone doused him in lighter fluid and set a match to his being. No, __**matches.**__ Thousands of them. Needles were repeatedly jabbing at his sides. Then came the biting cold that rushed from his cheek through his chest, to fingertips. Then, the heat returned so fast it was like the chill wasn't even there. It was enough to make him crumble immediately to the ground._

_It happened again, and again, and again. Each time, the pain became more unbearable._

_The fight couldn't have ended this early._

_Luigi gasped for air, holding back the urge to cry out in agony. He clenched his eyes shut just waiting for the ordeal to stop. He prayed to Grambi it would stop. But it just kept going. Kicked in the stomach, smacked in the face, punched repeatedly sending lightning through his core until the thief was dead sure that his goody-two-shoes counterpart wouldn't find the strength to try and come after him._

_Mercy finally came, but he continued to tremble feverishly on the ground. A warm liquid dripped from his face to the ground, pooling; the dark substance was beginning to soak his clothing, but he didn't care. He didn't care; he just wanted this nightmare to end. He wanted to wake up still in bed and that none of this happened. No he didn't take Princess Daisy to his home, no he didn't admit his feelings about her, no his alter-ego didn't barge in unexpectedly and completely take over. No he wasn't just beaten by him, left to succumb to unconsciousness. None of that happened! It was all just a huge stupid nightmare. One big __**huge-**_

_He was walking away._

_Mr. L was walking away, soothing his sore hands from the blow he gave to the jaw; a smile started to show on his face. This day was just full of chances, he thought. Luigi wasn't even __**trying **__this time. He couldn't place his finger on as to why his attacks were stronger than usual, but he figured not to question. He was out of the way for, hopefully, a long while. L was sure he wouldn't be interrupted. _

_The plumber tried again to get back on his feet but it was no use. Darkness started to cover his eyes._

_Besides, he was right...it was too late._

_L was going. Going._

_Gone._

_Black._

* * *

.x.x.x.x.

Daisy's eyes fluttered open slowly but surely, her heart thundering against her chest. A flurry of emotions started to overwhelm her so much that she felt as if her legs would give out and she would faint right there on the spot. This was going too fast. It was confusion, it was insanity, it was bewilderment, it was sensual, it was-

_Perfect._

Perfect? No! No, It should have been far from perfect… but..

"_Lu…Lou, p-please.." _she stuttered, breaking away and turning her head only giving him the opportunity to go to her neck.

Her mind screamed for the princess to run as far away as possible_. Run! Hide in the bathroom! Get the hell out of dodge __**now! **_But her legs refused to budge out of place. He didn't allow her to.

_What has gotten into him?_

The thing that was troubling her the most was whether or not she should give into his advances. Daisy couldn't fathom what in the worlds she was supposed to do, and how could Luigi switch from being extremely cautious to crossing any and every boundary there was between the princess and the plumber.

If she needed to do something, she'd better do it fast: his hands were beginning to roam.

She started to wither in his arms as another wave bliss washed over her, but in reaction started to push him away. This was just too fast…she couldn't breathe; all she wanted to do was breathe. But if that meant having to end being with him, then let her breath catch in her throat. She could stare into those eyes for eternity.

His eyes. That was the second change she noticed when his demeanor took a turn. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. She saw nothing; in those now pale silver eyes she saw absolutely nothing. At the same time, they dared her to try and get out of the developing situation. They read her like a book and put her in her place.

A shiver ran up her spine.

The man brushed her cheek, twirling a lock of auburn hair. How easy this was, toying with the girl. Maybe he could go a bit farther? She didn't show any signs of resisting...hell, she probably thought he was still Luigi. What did a woman like her see in him?

_No matter,_ he thought. Perhaps he'll break the news to the princess later on.

"Lou..I-I'm.." her voice diminished.

His eyes flashed, "You're what?"

"Nervous. " Daisy blurted. That wasn't exactly how she was truly feeling..not at all. In fact, it was worse than just stomach butterflies. Words couldn't even _describe _how she was feeling.

The man chuckled, "_Bella," _his hand ran down her backside, pulling her closer in, "There is no need to be afraid around me..unless an adventure is not what you desire tonight."

The desert princess was beyond conflicted. She never thought for a second that Luigi would be the one to get her this unstable in the knees and almost begging to take her where she's never been. He was just so tempting. But the insane thing was that the fighting, stubborn side of her was over and over repeating. Yelling in her head to Luigi..or whoever this man was:

"_Get your damn hands off of me." _she hissed, shoving the Italian away.

* * *

x.x.x.x

_Luigi faded in and out of consciousness, each time the pain seemed to have subsided little by little. His state, however, was still preventing him from getting back to his feet. His face felt raw; shaking he touched his hand to his cheek. Warm blood stained his fingers. _

_He tried to sit up, but his body protested. Every small movement was a chore. In defeat, he collapsed to the ground again, groaning._

_How did he not stop him? _

_The plumber wanted to scream and yell in frustration. He let the one girl that he'd give the whole world to... kept a mental promised that he would never let anything harm her in any way, get in the hands of the person he least trusted. _

_When this went through his conscious, the words of Mr. L finally started to take root: __"You keep talking as if you and I aren't the same….."_

_He squeezed his eyes shut, as if the world would go away when he opened them. _

_The person he least trusted was himself._

_The only person that stopped him from putting up a decent fight against the bandit was himself._

_Who let Daisy see the man that he prayed to the Star Spirits she never would? He did._

_Who allowed his doppelganger to prove right once again that he was __weak __and __inferior__? _

_It was all his fault._

* * *

x.x.x.x

"Who do you think you _**are? !"**_

The desert princess' temper flared. Like a stubborn child, she crossed her arms against her chest, huffing, as the man suddenly realized that she wasn't as ditzy as she came off as prior to the party. She was getting away from him.

Well…he always liked a little bit of a challenge.

She turned, her back facing Luigi, " The hell is wrong with you? !You can't just…do _that_ to me!" she spat.

_Playing hard to get, I assume. _"Okay then..so you don't want me to do this?" He came up behind her, placing his hands around her waist, "If not, then-"

She scoffed, "Of c-course I don't.."

"Then you're giving off the wrong signals, my dear." Luigi said, in a hushed tone. "What about this? I will slow down if this is too much for you. Will that make you more comfortable?"

She felt herself beginning to relax against him. Her face began to redden, this time with a greater intensity. Never before has he sounded so soothing yet so toxic and tempting at the same time.

"I apologize for what happened back there..I just couldn't help myself," he continued, "Watching you play the waiting game with Luigi; it was just torture. You shouldn't have to be put through that."

Daisy's eyes went as big as saucers, _'Did he just refer to himself in third-person..?_

"Although..I did see you as the type of woman to try and make the first move," he chuckled, feeling the tomboy begin to draw closer into his chest like a magnet.

The princess's breathing started to grow heavy. "Luigi.."

"Call me L." he said, simply.

She didn't question.

"You came to this kingdom to escape from the pressures and dullness of royal life, yes?"

"Uh..heh..yeah.." Daisy's face displayed confusion at the random question.

"And what did you hate the most about it?" he rested a hand at her thigh, pulling at the orange fabric of her dress, a small yelp escaping from her mouth. "This dress, right? I must say, it looks beautiful on you.." L let go of the fabric, running a hand tracing the curves of her body to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Lou, I-I…" her voice faded, her heart started to pound harder and a unfamiliar sensation began to take control of her.

"But tonight is a different experience, _bella." _He kissed her cheek once more, "You will still be treated like the lovely princess that you are. Possibly even better, but the only difference is.."

He leaned into her ear and whispered seductively, _"You don't have to wear that dress tonight."_

* * *

**A/N: **I made Daisy OOC. Slightly. I think. Yay me. And 'bella' is the Italian word for 'girl'. SEE HETALIA IS EDUCATIONAL. *leshot*

This was actually kinda difficult to write. XD In fact, it still sucks ass (ugh I hate how short and anticlimatic this thing is) so I'm gonna have a tough time through the rest of this.

**FF: Rating Changed/Lyrics Removed due to review  
**


End file.
